


2 Spoopy

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little Halloween drabble based on <a href="http://img.ifcdn.com/user_photos/9bd1ef261b2055fe34db530523c09ac7b27b2caf_0.jpg?1377202098">this comic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Spoopy

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/64697064940/klaine-fic-2-spoopy).

It was an unseasonably warm few days for the beginning of October. Kurt had tried everything he could to circulate some air and try to stay cool in the cramped apartment. Blaine had even found a stack of magazines to keep their window propped open, whilst Kurt had busied himself by setting up every fan they owned, and taking a brisk cold shower every morning. None of that, however, seemed to be working. So to overcome the problem, they decided less was more and resigned themselves to stripping to almost nothing when they eventually went to bed after each long, sticky day.

Kurt was propped up in bed, a thin sheet covering his bottom half and a book resting in his lap when Blaine came padding into the room in nothing but his boxers; a laptop balanced in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other.

“Okay, I think I’ve narrowed it down.”

Kurt looked up from his book to see his fiancé standing next to the bed with a delighted grin on his face and a bounce in his step. It was then that Kurt noticed exactly what Blaine was – or rather, was not – wearing.

 

His hair was completely gel free and he was entirely naked except for a small pair of very spooky underwear. Kurt smiled to himself as he made out the cute little cartoon ghosts dotted across the fabric and the spiders’ webs linking them together in chains. Of course Blaine would own holiday-themed underwear; Kurt was just surprised he hadn’t seen this pair amongst the Mistletoe briefs and Valentine’s Day thong.

Blaine knelt on the bed and shimmied his way up to the pillow, balancing the laptop on his naked knees and trying not to jostle Kurt too much as he set his book down.

“So, it looks like we have quite a few options for this year’s costume. Although, I’m afraid I did have to take off Wicked from the list. I’m just not sure our dry cleaners would thank us for Elphaba’s green paint job.”

Kurt was finding it hard to look in any direction other than Blaine’s crotch by now so instead he just found himself nodding along dumbly as Blaine continued rambling.

“I was thinking maybe like a Walking Dead type thing might be quite cool,” Blaine said, eyes lighting up at the suggestion as he tilted the screen for Kurt to see, “Y’know, the zombie and the survivor?”

“Ugh,” was all Kurt could grunt out, trying for subtlety and failing miserably. Blaine’s expression dropped instantly as he glanced to his fiancé.

“Er… I’m sorry, Kurt, what was that?”

“Ugh,” Kurt repeated, this time dragging the bed sheet up to his nose, hiding his sly smile.

“What’s the matter, Kurt?”

“How scary,” Kurt replied, still covering a smile.

“Oh, wait; do you not like this idea?” Blaine looked suddenly flustered, “I mean, I know you hate the whole vampire thing but I just thought zombies wouldn’t be an issue. Kurt, I’m sorry-“

“No, no, it’s not the costume. It’s… those,” Kurt pointed down, “It’s your undies.”

Blaine looked entirely baffled for all of five seconds before realising that Kurt was referring to the ghost boxers he had slipped on after his shower.

“My underwear?”

“Yeah, they scare me.”

Blaine suddenly caught the twinkling glint in Kurt’s eyes as his smile broke free from behind the sheet.

“Oh yeah? They do, do they?” Blaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah. They scare me. I think… I think you should take them off.”

Both boys were now holding back their laughs as Blaine smiled to himself, shutting the laptop and rolling himself on top of Kurt. With a quick kiss, he leant over and hastily turned off the bedside lamp.

Who knows what kind of things can happen in the dark on Halloween? For one thing, Kurt and Blaine’s neighbours would swear they heard many bumps in the night coming from that particular apartment.


End file.
